<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beauty, Grace, Snogging in Space by andthestarsabove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132333">Beauty, Grace, Snogging in Space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthestarsabove/pseuds/andthestarsabove'>andthestarsabove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Quest Series - Jude Watson, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthestarsabove/pseuds/andthestarsabove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin's getting tired of being cooped up in his room, even if he is injured. On a midnight walk around the temple, he runs into fellow padawan Ferus Olin, and maybe his week will finally take a turn for the better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferus Olin/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beauty, Grace, Snogging in Space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two weeks since Anakin Skywalker had left the Jedi Temple.<br/>It was starting to wear on him, the being in bed constantly, the inability to help where he felt it was needed. The pain. <br/>He'd taken a blaster bolt to the chest on his last mission to Chandrila, and it hadn't healed correctly. Maybe been poisoned, too. He didn't remember. All he did know was that he'd been shot, captured, and the next thing he knew Ferus Olin was carrying him back to base. He'd said something about the others having gone ahead. <br/>The childish part of him wanted to believe that it had been Ferus, only Ferus, who rescued him. And that he'd done it for some reason other than the fact that Jedi were supposed to rescue Jedi, long-standing rivalry or not. <br/>But that was crazy.<br/>Then again Anakin thought he'd seen something in Ferus's eyes on their way back to camp. A caring, a concern. But Ferus wasn't the type to break the rules, and whatever Anakin was imagining certainly went against 'no attachments.'<br/>They hadn't seen each other since arriving back at the Temple. Ferus must have been busy. He would have at least come to visit otherwise. Right?<br/>After lying in bed for the fourteenth day in a row, Anakin decided he couldn't take it. The doctors couldn't see how well he had recovered. His chest hardly hurt now.<br/>As long as he lay absolutely still.<br/>But he needed to get up. <br/>So he did. It almost made him pass out the first few times, but eventually he reached a sitting position. <br/>The room was dark and quiet. They liked to let him sleep for most of the day, or thought they were letting him sleep, but Anakin hadn't slept a full night for longer than he could remember. Too much pain, too many thoughts. <br/>He walked, unsteady, to the edge of the room. The door slid open as he got closer. The Temple halls were empty. Everyone else was asleep. <br/>Anakin envied them. <br/>Using one hand against the wall as a brace, he made his way down the hall. He didn't know where he was going. The kitchen was too far away, and besides, he wasn't hungry. The Fountain room would have worked, but someone else was bound to be there, and he didn't want to be caught outside when he was meant to be resting. So he just walked. <br/>Without realizing it, he ended up in the training area. He thought at first that the room was empty, but as he closed the door behind him he realized that he wasn't alone. <br/>On the far end, someone was practicing. Only the lights in that corner of the room were lit, and so dim that it took Anakin a moment to adjust. <br/>Whoever it was went over the same few steps over and over. Not lightsaber moves, but physical fighting. Hand to hand. <br/>Anakin stepped closed. <br/>The figure turned, wiped the sweat from his face with a rag. <br/>Ferus. <br/>And he wasn't wearing a shirt. <br/><i>He's beautiful,</i> Anakin thought. <br/>He stepped forward. He had meant to step back, but then he took another step, and another, until Ferus was only a few yards away.<br/>He turned. "Anakin?"<br/>Anakin stopped. "Oh. Uh, hi. I didn't see you."<br/>"You were walking straight towards me."<br/>"Oh."<br/>Ferus's mouth quirked. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"<br/>Anakin shrugged. "It's only a little walk. I'll be fine."<br/>"The nurses don't know about this, do they?"<br/>Anakin rolled his eyes. "I don't see why it matters."<br/>"You're hurt."<br/>"I noticed. But being cooped up all day in my room is hurting me more. So I'm taking a walk."<br/>At least Ferus seemed worried, even if was only about the rules. Anakin could pretend it was for him, though. That made him feel a little better. <br/>Ferus picked up a water bottle and took a sip. <br/>"Want to spar?" Anakin asked. <br/>"Excuse me?" Ferus raised his eyebrows.<br/>"Do you want to spar? It's been a while since I've been able to practice."<br/>"Because you're injured. You can hardly stand up. What makes you think you'll be able to get through a fight?"<br/>"I'll be fine. I-" A wave of pain shot through him and he fell to his knees. His vision blurred. "Ow."<br/>"Anakin!" Ferus dropped his water bottle. He grabbed Anakin's arms. "Anakin, are you all right?" <br/>Anakin groaned. He slumped forward. His head landed on Ferus's shoulder, and he expected him to flinch away, but instead, a soft hand brushed through his hair. <br/>"You'll be all right," Ferus said. "Let me just go get the doctors." He started to rise, but Anakin reached out blindly and wrapped a hand around Ferus's wrist. <br/>"No," he said, and he hated how small his voice was. He was the chosen one. He wasn't supposed to collapse from pain into the arms of his sworn enemy. <br/>Even if those arms were muscled and he liked the way they felt. "Don't go."<br/>"But-" Ferus began. "You need help."<br/>"I don't need help." Anakin buried his face in Ferus's neck. "I need you." <br/>"Anakin-"<br/>"Shut up." Anakin said. He was about to cry, now. There were tears brimming in his eyes and the blaster wound hurt so, so much, and he liked this with Ferus but he knew that he couldn't ever have it. <br/>"Hey," Ferus said, his voice soft. "Okay." <br/>He'd never talked to Anakin like that before, like he was something other than mad or annoyed. <br/>"Mmm." Anakin closed his eyes. Ferus was warm. <br/>After a few minutes had passed and Anakin had stopped shaking so hard, Ferus said, "Let me go get some painkillers from the kitchen. I'll be right back. Is that okay?"<br/>Anakin took a deep breath. The worst of the pain had passed, and he was able to sit up. "Do you know where they are?"<br/>"Kitchen. Top shelf to the left. Use them to sleep, sometimes." When he saw the way Anakin was looking at him, he added, "No big deal."<br/>Then he was gone.</p>
<p>Anakin lay down on the floor and curled into a ball. Everything hurt less that way. He had fallen half asleep by the time Ferus got back and knelt next to him. <br/>"Ani, are you okay?"<br/>"Huh?" Anakin rolled onto his back. "Ferus?"<br/>"Yeah, yeah, it's me. I'm here. I got the medicine, okay?" He reached behind him and grabbed his water bottle. "Can you sit?"<br/>Anakin nodded. He sat up and took the bottle. Ferus handed him a few small pills. <br/>"I think that should be enough," he said. "I can get more if it's not." <br/>Anakin swallowed them. "Thanks."<br/>"Of course." Ferus frowned. "Are you sure you don't want me to get someone? Or I can walk you back to your room, if you'd like."<br/>"I'm all right," Anakin said. <br/>Ferus breathed out through his mouth. "Stubborn." He said. "Like always."<br/>Anakin studied his face. It looked softer in the dim light, less stuck-up perfect padawan and more almost perfect boy. <br/>"You don't have to worry so much," he said. <br/>Ferus met his eyes. "I know," he said. "It's just hard."<br/>Their faces were so close now, closer than they'd ever been before, even when they were yelling at each other. Anakin bit his lip. It tasted like sweat.<br/>"Anakin- we can't-"<br/>"No one else is around," Anakin said. "It's fine. Stop worrying. At least about this, okay? Just for right now. You can worry later."<br/>"I-"<br/>"Force, Ferus," Anakin said. His voice was barely a whisper. "I need to know how you feel."<br/>Ferus met Anakin's eyes. "I-" he said, again, then cut himself off. <br/>Anakin grabbed his shoulders. "Just blink," he said. "You don't even have to say anything. Just blink three times if it's okay for me to kiss you."<br/>"I'm not blinking, you idiot." Ferus said. "But... it's okay." <br/>Without meaning to, Anakin grinned. He looked at Ferus for a few more seconds, then closed his eyes. He leaned in and pressed his mouth to Ferus's. Ferus's lips went soft, and he kissed Anakin back. <br/>"See?" Anakin pulled away. "That wasn't so bad."<br/>Ferus looked at him. "Could have been better." <br/>"Fine," Anakin said. "Be that way." He put his hands around Ferus's neck and pulled him closer. Their lips met again, harder this time. Ferus gripped Anakin's arm with one hand and put the other on the side of his face. <br/>When Anakin thought he was going to pass out from a lack of oxygen, he moved a few inches back. Opened his eyes. Ferus still had his closed, and he was breathing hard. <br/>Anakin kissed him one more time, quick, then sat back. He fumbled for Ferus's water bottle. It was almost empty, but there were a few sips left. <br/>"We should probably go back to our rooms," Ferus said. <br/>"My chest still hurts," Anakin said. "I might fall down or something."<br/>"I thought you said you'd be fine."<br/>Anakin paused. "Walk with me?" he asked. <br/>Ferus almost laughed. "Yeah," he said. "Sure." <br/>They stopped outside Anakin's door. <br/>"Well," Ferus said. "Goodnight."<br/>"'Night," Anakin said. "And thanks. And... that was nice."<br/>"Sure." Ferus nodded, once. "I thought it was nice too. But- it's- it's not allowed. We can't just-"<br/>"We could," Anakin said.<br/>Ferus just looked at him.<br/>"I mean... we could keep it a secret."<br/>"I don't know, Anakin," Ferus said. "Do you know how much trouble we'd be in?"<br/>"I won't tell anyone," Anakin said. "And I know you won't. So, do you trust me?"<br/>"Not really."<br/>"Aw, come on."<br/>Ferus sighed. "Fine," he said. "I guess we can try."<br/>"We'll figure it out. No matter what." Anakin squeezed Ferus's hand. "Don't worry."<br/>"I wouldn't need to worry, if you weren't walking around the Temple at night while still severely wounded."<br/>"That was only the first time," Anakin said. <br/>"Well." Ferus looked over his shoulder. "I should be going. But... I'll come see you tomorrow, if that's okay."<br/>Anakin kissed him one last time. "Okay," he said. "Can't wait."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>